The Raven Crest - VSRFX
The Raven Crest - VSRFX (Formerly referred as Project Diamond) is an upcoming Video game by In-Verse, a new entry of the VSRFX ''series in two years, is an Action-Adventure game centered in Martial arts and melee action. With High emphasis in the Single and Multiplayer elements. And being the first ever In-Verse and the series Exclusive to PS3, PSV and PS4 in Q3 (Between July and September) 2016. Is the first game in two years and the first in the series that receives ESRB M of Mature, PEGI 18 and the second that has CERO D (17+). Confirmation/Teaser Only a poster is seen: With a white background and a Red Diamond is seen with a black belt used for karate and a black feather above the diamond and many gears in the ground. And Pauly-kun did not do further explication until September 8 that is a new ''VSRFX game and was at least three years in development as of that day. Gameplay The game is set in an open world 3D environment with third person camera perspective, similar to the Yakuza Series, mainly focused in action and eliminating enemies. Each character has different movesets. As the seventh installment of the series, this game will have seven playable characters. Story/Summary Set in 2011, this story relates the youth life of a woman named Valeria Laine, converted in a killing machine by an organization called Phantom Phoenix alongside her brother, one day, she betrayed the organization because she was cloned and revealed her true colors, saves her brother from being brainwashed, starts to form bonds with new people, and learns that there are stronger opponents than her. The story is a retelling of the first game with the ages of the second game. Characters Playable Valeria Laine *Fictitious voice list: Karen Strassman (EN), Mitsuki Saiga (JP) **Age: 18 years old. **BD: December 5, 1993 **Height: 180cm (5’ 11”) **Weight: 59kg (130lbs) **Blood Type: A Valeria returns as the main character of this game, a fighter in heart, doesn't consider herself an heroine but cares about others, but to note that Valeria has her VSRFX infused red eyes instead of her birth green color ones, and to note that Valeria takes her original paternal birth surname Laine. Claude Lindbergh *Fictitious voice list: David Earnest (EN), Yuto Kazama (JP) **Age: 20 years old. **BD: August 17, 1991 **Height: 183cm (6’ 0”) **Weight: 70kg (154lbs) **Blood Type: A+ Valeria's brother, aside of being a sidekick, his role is more or less a friendly rival of hers. He desires to protect his sister despite her own independence, and Valeria accepts Claude's affection despite her rude and battle hungry demeanor. He prefers to be called his fake surname. Elisa Delgado *Fictitious voice list: Julie Ann Taylor (EN), Rie Tanaka (JP) **Age: 24 years old. **BD: December 27, 1987 **Height: 175cm (5’ 9”) **Weight: 55kg (121lbs) **Blood Type: B Elisa is a young police cadet, and practices Capoeira, she found Valeria trapped in a massive clone trap and saved her. She becomes easy friends with the protagonist. But in the other half, she is supposed to arrest her by being a criminal. Nagi Hisame *Fictitious voice list: Erik Davies (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP) **Age: 17 years old. **BD: September 8, 1994 **Height: 165cm (5’ 5”) **Weight: 57kg (126lbs) **Blood Type: AB A martial artist who trains mainly Karate, he's aiming to be the successor of his family's dojo and his ideals of Justice are eliminating all "evil", that's why he stands against Valeria previously even if they're friends sometimes. Charlie Vernon *Fictitious voice list: Sam Regal (EN), Daisuke Namikawa (JP) **Age: 16 years old. **BD: September 30, 1995 **Height: 163cm (5’ 4”) **Weight: 53kg (117lbs) **Blood Type: O Charlie is a young student that got in the jail because of solely name confusion, he is a genius yet a coward, but he knows some moves as watching eastern action movies, the comic relief and knows Haizea. Haizea Velano *Fictitious voice list: Michelle Ruff (EN), Akemi Okamura (JP) **Age: 22 years old. **BD: August 31, 1989 **Height: 177cm (5’ 9,8”) **Weight: 58kg (128lbs) **Blood Type: A (Formerly O in the original) She's from a very ancient heritage, a college student whose aspiration is being a great scientist (at first), she knows many subjects and is friends with Charlie, her junior, and Claude, her future boyfriend. Ran Howard *Fictitious voice list: Jennifer Sekiguchi (EN), Ryo Hirohashi (JP) **Age: 17 years old. **BD: November 24, 1994 **Height: 174cm (5’ 8,5”) **Weight: 54kg (119lbs) **Blood Type: O She's a fellow student of the same school as Valeria. She has a particularity that she has Crimson Flame powers and uses it with caution, but fears them. Ran is a shy, kind hearted and normally scared of fighting, trained in boxing as her father before her. Non Playable Allen Laine *Fictitious voice list: Dan Woren (EN), Unsho Ishizuka (JP) **Age: 46 years old. **BD: March 30, 1965 **Height: 200cm (6’ 6,8”) **Weight: 100kg (220 lbs) **Blood Type: A Valeria and Claude's father, a professional fighter in many levels, he went missing for a while searching his sons. He lives pacifically alongside his wife and he's shown to be a serious man, Valeria states that he's not easy to beat in a hand in hand fight. Meiko Yuki (May Lindbergh) *Fictitious voice list: Wendee Lee (EN), Eiko Yamada (JP) **Age: 40 years old. (Denies age) **BD: December 14, 1971 **Height: 170cm (5’ 7”) **Weight: 55kg (121lbs) **Blood Type: B Valeria and Claude's mother, she's a kind hearted woman and she also happened to be a former martial arts teacher. She has a motherly instinct in when she respects everyone, she was pretty disilusioned when her sons got captured. Mina Laine *Fictitious voice list: Cassandra Lee Morris (EN), Omi Minami (JP) **Age: 23 years old. **BD: July 25, 1988 **Height: 178 cm (5’ 10”) **Weight: 62kg (137lbs) **Blood Type: O Valeria and Claude's cousin from father's side, a cheerful woman who does her best in giving a great impression to the other family members, she despite being older than her cousins, she's a bit immature and more upbeat. Mister Big/Falcone *Fictitious voice list: Taylor Henry (EN), Tessho Genda (JP) **Age: 42 years old. **BD: November 1, 1969 **Height: 189cm (6’ 2,3”) **Weight: 85kg (187lbs) **Blood Type: AB Mina's bodyguard and a weapon fighter that he uses a nunchaku and bo, he's strong and makes wise decisions very often, however, he's not very rude at first and seems for the most part harmless, but later, he can fight back. Kira Ilias *Fictitious voice list: Brina Palencia (EN), Hoko Kuwashima (JP) **Age: 15 years old. **BD: June 6, 1996 **Height: 165 cm (5’ 5”) **Weight: 45.5kg (100lbs) **Blood Type: AB A student who goes in the same school as Valeria and Ran, nobody knows but her that she belongs to a clan that is skilled in fighting, tries to have a relatively normal life, she's more closer to Valeria due to her admiration. Dante Hamilton *Fictitious voice list: Steve Staley (EN), Koji Yusa (JP) **Age: 19 years old. **BD: April 30, 1992 **Height: 179cm (5’ 10,5”) **Weight: 66kg (146lbs) **Blood Type: O Ran's martial arts instructor and fellow friend, he comes from a rich family and is isolated to the others due to his demeanor, but with Ran he shows kindness and even wants to protect her, and he quite dislikes Valeria. Maya Hamill *Fictitious voice list: Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Mikako Takahashi (JP) **Age: 11 years old. **BD: January 22, 2000 **Height: 145cm (4' 9”) **Weight: 37kg (82 lbs) **Blood Type: A A young girl raised in a ninja clan, but she's still too young to train, she's a very curious girl and looks to her mentors, despite her being a kid, she shows concern about wanting to be strong as the older ones. Ryo Hisame *Fictitious voice list: Mona Marshall (EN), Mikako Komatsu (JP) **Age: 12 years old. **BD: March 3, 1999 **Height: 150cm (4' 11”) **Weight: 44kg (97lbs) **Blood Type: AB He's Nagi's younger brother, a friendly, a little spoiled and curious boy who wants to be the next in line to the succession to be to dojo master to compete for his brother's affection, but he loves his brother Nagi. Emil Westfield *Fictitious voice list: (EN), (JP) **Age: 19 years old. **BD: October 11, 1992 **Height: 167cm (5' 5,7”) **Weight: 57kg (126lbs) **Blood Type: A One of the duo, alongside Christina, he's the body to the first's brain in the Theft duo. He's not well known for his success, but he tries to be more open to other members. Ash Velano *Fictitious voice list: (EN), (JP) **Age: 11 years old. **BD: January 2, 2000 **Height: 155cm (5' 1”) **Weight: 46kg (101lbs) **Blood Type: A He's Haizea's younger brother, he's quite stubborn at times. But is a good boy, and knows to cook well and aims to be strong. Christina Rhodes *Fictitious voice list: Cindy Robinson (EN), Akemi Satou (JP) **Age: 21 years old. **BD: April 1, 1990 **Height: 162cm (5' 3,7”) **Weight: 49kg (108lbs) **Blood Type: O She's from the Theft duo, acting as the brains of the team. She wants money in the form of stealing before using Violence. Kírova Twins (Luciana/Francesca) These two assassins are members of Phantom Phoenix, an evil organization. Luciana is the cold, aloof younger sister were as Francesca is the sultry, happy older sister. They're twins and both have 44 years old (they deny it.) Jack Burton Another member of the Phantom Phoenix organization, he's focused in the weapon designing, as he uses guns and pistols in his fight. He's 33 years old. Mao Chung She's focused in the strategical part of the Phantom Phoenix Organization, and she's probably the brains of the group, she hates being called old, and she's an expert kung-fu master, she's 39 years old. Nicholas "Nick" Howard Ran's father, a professional boxer who is in fact the enforcer of Phantom Phoenix and right-hand man of Marcel, intelligent, strong willed, and he has joined the organization to help to prevent more persons harm Ran. He's 47 years old. Marcel Adler Phantom Phoenix's boss, he's the instigator of the plans of all of them. And one of the main responsible people of the events. He has a secret that involves fighting a lot, his muscles grow as more as victories comes, he's the youngest member of all of the bosses, he's 36 years old. Caleb "Caius" Rovere He's a young man who happens to have wind based powers, however, he's notable for his non-sense and stoic attitude over everything. He's Ran's rival and a prestigious physician. He's 23 years old. Valeria Clones Major mooks of the game, they are all physically the same except the fact that they have different clothes and voices. But some of them are created with other humanoid blood and genes. Controversy Pauly-kun stated that the game will be more "realistic", involving actual death and real life violence. And some of the characters due to young age, decided to use their Fighter's Road ''(the heroine is 18 years old here) attires and ages to avoiding problems with the violence. And scenes involved Valeria being punched and kicked by the final boss is criticized for being "too realistically violent". However, Pauly-kun stated that: "Valeria is a woman that fought all her life, is part of her instinct, she was kicked in the -ss before getting stronger, and now. She's still strong and can counter, even as a "machine", she still respects and disrespects people at the same time, as a necessary evil, human beings aren't good to begin with." Gallery Images MyStyler.jpg|Valeria Laine MyStyle_(122).jpg|Claude Lindbergh MyStyle_(f3).jpg|Elisa Delgado MyStyle_(4).jpg|Nagi Hisame MyStyle_(555).jpg|Charlie Vernon MyStyle_(6).jpg|Haizea Velano MyStyle_(2X).jpg|Ran Howard Trivia *This is the first ''VSRFX game in two years. The last one being VSRFX Origins in late 2013. *This game is a light hearted at first (but later gets rather dark) retelling to the first VSRFX ''game, with some of the characters of ''Fighter's Road, Allen's Revenge, Gaiden and Origins. *This game is the goriest of the series, but doesn't mean that bones are shown, as the creator tries to maintain "moral" things. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Games Category:PS4 Exclusive Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Ps4 games Category:Ps4 Category:PS4 Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:2016 video games Category:2016 games Category:2016 Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PSVita Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Ps vita games Category:Playstation Vita Category:Games